Secrets
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Sawyer and Claire have become good friends following a certain event, but what happens when it subconsciously turns into something more as a result, and where does that leave Charlie? What will he do? Conmama fic. Rated T for now. May contain some skate.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets**

**Hey guys I'm back with another new story based on a different ship altogether. As you may have noticed already I'm trying to write fics to do with other ships other than my favourite, jate, and this one I couldn't just pass up, in fact the person who inspired me to do a conmama fic in the first place is Sassy Lostie, so thanks so much for the encouragement and I hope you guys will like the direction i'm taking this in ;)**

**Summary : Sawyer and Claire have gradually gotten to know each other as goods friends following a particular event, but what will happen to Charlie as a result? Will he be replaced or will he stand up to the man everyone has chosen to hate and misunderstand as a result? Conmama fic. **

**P.S. I do not own lost or any of the characters, well at least not yet mwahaha!!**

Enjoy

When he first crashed on this island, he never thought much about why he had just so happened to have crashed here in the first place, because he was still searching. Not only for the missing parts of his life, but for an actual purpose in life, to exist for someone and to love someone, just like any other human being would. He thought he had finally gotten his chance with Cassidy, but sadly it was doomed as a result, just like everything else in his life.

However sitting here, now, in front of his tent, nearly a month later, he found something that he thought he would never have or even engaged himself with in the first place, friendship. Friendship that came in the form of a petite, blue eyed, blonde girl who was full of life and optimism to boot, he noted on many occasions.

When he had first laid eyes on the "weird pregnant chick" as so many of the other survivors had nick named her, he hadn't really thought so much about her or what her life was like before the crash, but that all changed. It all changed drastically two weeks ago to this day, he thought smiling slightly at the little infant who was now sleeping at his side in his little crib Locke had made, lulled to sleep by the only and effective way he knew how, reading the latest edition of some car magazine he had managed to salvage from the wreckage.

(Two weeks ago)

Today was a day like any other for him, doing the same old thing of helping to fix the raft Michael was planning to get everyone rescued with, and after an hour long shift, him and Michael had decided to take a little break and with that the two men walked off to lounge around not too far while getting some food into them in the process.

Ten minutes later and they were welcomed with a very surprising sight.

"Hey guys. So um… when's the raft gonna be done" Claire asked while sneaking a quick glance at the half built structure.

"Soon" Michael simply replied and in response to that they were both surprisingly startled to see Claire nearly collapse and fall into them while clutching her 9 month pregnant stomach and as a natural reflex, sawyer was off the floor in seconds, grasping hold of her to make sure she was okay.

"You okay mamacita!" sawyer asked with a little smile to block out the surprising and genuine concern he felt over her in that very moment. In response to his question she just nodded weakly and confirmed their suspicions right away with a smile and with that she wordlessly left not before giving both men a brief goodbye.

Once she left, both men sat down in their previous positions once again, slightly comforted but still a little wary of what just happened.

"You really think she's okay man?" Michael asked with a worried expression still spreading over his features. In response to the man's question, sawyer just hung his head briefly to think of what he could say. Surprisingly enough he couldn't stop the concern that was now spreading through him. His mind was already swimming with questions he had no way of answering, but he managed to push them away almost immediately in the end and then answered the man by saying…

"I think she likes me" sawyer confessed with a small teasing smile that made the other man look ridiculously upon him.

"What the hell are you talkin about man?" Michael asked.

"Common she rehearsed that fall just so she could fall into my arms" he went on expanding on the joke and to his bad luck, Michael didn't seem to find it funny in the slightest, and with what he got up and walked off towards the direction of the half built raft while muttering an idiot under his breath.

He couldn't will himself to say it or even admit that he was the tiniest bit concerned about what had happened not two minutes ago. Being the kind of guy he was, he rarely showed concern and consideration for someone else, not because he didn't want to, but because never really had anyone special, apart from Cassidy who he could trust enough to show that side to. "Man I gotta pee" he said to himself to not only satisfy the call of nature, but to hopefully wipe these ridiculous thoughts from his head once and for all.

He had been walking for about five minutes now, and almost immediately he just unzipped his pants and relieved the ache which was starting to form. A few minutes later he was done and zipping his trousers back up with a clearer mind now, and with that he attempted to make the journey back to the beach to resume with his work, but as he took one step towards that direction, he was suddenly stopped by a faint call of distress not far off from where he was standing, judging by the strength of it's sound. Although when it ceased to repeat itself again, he just dismissed it right away and then labelled it down to just one more thing to add to the craziness of this place.

Although as he made two more steps towards his destination, he was alerted to the same sound again, only this time it was not only considerably louder, but more pained and urgent and with that he battled with himself for a few seconds and then when the sound got louder, he was off, now heading towards the direction of the sound, not preparing himself in the slightest for what he was about to witness.

Ten minutes later he was suddenly stopped not by only the voice coming now from only feet away, but also the woman who was now doubled over, and clutching her stomach, as if someone had just punched her right there.

"Woah" sawyer could only manage to get out upon witnessing this scene.

"Sawyer what are you doing here?" Claire manage to get out right before she was hit with another contraction, and this time it was considerably worse than the previous one.

"Could ask you the same thing darlin" sawyer shot back while warily inching himself closer to the distressed woman, having literally no idea of what was to be done at this point.

**Hey guys there it is so far. I kind of stopped it here mainly because I wanted to give you just a taster of the direction I'm gonna be taking this fic in, and don't worry guys cause there will be more character interaction in coming chapters, that's hopefully if you guys like it. So what do you think worth continuing??**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the next update for my very first attempt at a conmama fic. Hope you guys like it and thank you so much for the reviews guys and I hope I can get some more. Thanks ;)**

**P.S. Does contain some language**

Enjoy

_The more time he spent frozen to the spot he was currently in, the louder Claire's cries of distress grew, and with that sawyer opted to try the next best thing, which was to call and hope that help came as a result._

_(Meanwhile)_

_She kept on looking for him the whole time today and when she didn't find anything in return, she went to the very extent of asking a few of the survivors if they had seen the man not many of them knew or cared about for that matter. Although she did to a certain extent, more than anyone would have surmised to believe, even the heroic doctor she had been hanging a lot with lately. Why am I behaving this way, we're not together! she said to herself, mentally scolding herself as well for even attempting to allow such a thought to enter her working mind. So with that in mind, she went on to hopefully keep herself busy and away from her thoughts for the rest of the day, and a good start to do that would be to gather some fruit from the trees that stood on the inner recess of the jungle, being that the others on the outside were all picked clean._

_She was about a few feet into the jungle when she suddenly heard a faint sound and at first she dismissed it right away and continued on, but as she walked on further, the call started to get louder and more urgent and not only that, but she could also recognise a familiarity within the tone of the voice and with that she threw her backpack over her shoulder and followed the source of the sound._

_Ten minutes later and she stumbled upon the same sight sawyer did a few minutes earlier and when she suddenly caught sight of a distressed Claire behind him, kate started working things over in her head again._

_"You know what to do freckles?" sawyer asked with genuine curiosity that made kate chuckle slightly at absurdity of his statement._

_"Well sawyer I am a woman and I know that this happens to women so I think I have a little idea of what's going on here" she said with a slight smile while trying to tend to Claire as well._

_"Okay Claire honey just take in deep breaths, okay just like this" kate said and then briefly acted out the normal breathing methods and in response both the blonde and the southerner standing behind her knitted their eyebrows in confusion at how knowingly she was handling this. However the very next minute they were both interrupted by Claire letting out an ear shrieking yell clearly suggesting that the arrival of her baby was imminent and with that kate suddenly came up with an idea. To retrieve the one person who possessed the skills and certification to handle something like this._

_"Sawyer just stay here with her while I go get jack" kate declared while already retrieving her backpack, ready to make her journey to the infirmary caves where she hoped jack was currently at._

_"Whoa what! What the hell am I gonna do here while your gone freckles" sawyer uttered while grasping hold of the brunette's hand to tell her and show her that he was being honest in his statement. This was definitely not his area of expertise._

_"Look just keep her comfortable while I go get jack." she said and paused while looking at the terrified and uncertain expression that was now present on the blonde man's face and then she went on to reaffirm him that he could do this and when he faintly nodded in response, the brunette shared one last look with him and then carried on with her journey to the caves._

_Once the brunette was out of sight, sawyer slowly inched his way towards the distressed blonde and then sat down next to her, still not knowing how to handle a situation like this. So for the next five minutes he just sat there next to her and once she started yelping out in pain once again, he started to get nervous and surprisingly concerned over her better welfare and with that he was on his knees in front of her while trying to calm her laboured breathing down._

_"Alright mama, deep breaths okay" sawyer uttered trying to recollect the breathing methods kate had done earlier and when he tried to do a little reconstruction of it, the blonde let out a little laugh while still breathing heavily and in response sawyer too let out a little laugh at how ridiculous he must have sounded._

_However this seemed to have helped because Claire's breathing had now calmed down considerably, but the pain however seemed to grow instead and with that she hunched even further over the rock she was currently sitting on, and in response sawyer just rubbed her back absent mindedly in soothing circles, hoping that it would help until jack arrived._

_(Meanwhile - back at the caves)_

_This was probably the first time he had managed to have a long break after constantly tending to everyone's cuts and bruises. However the moment was soon cut short when he was welcomed with an out of breath kate, trying to get her breathing under control and then say what she wanted to say._

_"Kate what's wrong?" jack immediately while rushing up to her._

_"Jack it's cla…" kate started to say but they were both suddenly interrupted by Locke now entering the caves with a bloody and unconscious boone over his shoulder._

_"What happened?" jack said running over to where locke had now laid boone. Kate on the other hand was not sure of what to do at this point because she knew that he was needed here now and with that she made the sudden decision to just go on back and somehow manage to help claire give birth. So with that she retrieved her backpack and was just about to leave when she was stopped by jack voice calling out for her._

_"Kate I need you to go back to the beach and ask for all of sawyer's alcohol we nee.." he managed to get out before kate cut him to the chase and finally told him of the reason she had come here in the first place._

_"What? Where is she?" Charlie asked appearing out of nowhere, while already readying himself to go with her._

_"Wait she's having the baby now?" jack asked again just to make sure if what he was hearing was right and when kate frantically nodded, he hung his head once again in defeat, knowing that he couldn't be in two places at the same time, so with that he opted for the next best thing._

_"Kate listen to me, your gonna have to help Claire" he started to say and he sensed that he was gonna get cut off by kate, but he went on anyway._

_"Okay wait until the contractions are sixty seconds apart. You got that?" he said and kate nodded right away. "Now your gonna need to make sure that Claire pushes, but not too hard and not too fast, just until the head is clear and then tell her to push as hard as she can. " he instructed and before kate left with Charlie now in tow, he shouted out to them one last time and gave them the final instruction, the one that was crucial to the baby's survival in it's first few moments of being welcomed into this world._

_"When the baby is out, make sure to clean it's nose and it's mouth" jack instructed while trying to tend to boone as well._

_"You'll be there by that time right?" kate asked while walking up to him._

_"No, I need to stay here, but you can do this kate, trust me you can" the doctor offered while briefly placing his hand on her shoulder and giving her a slight smile as well and with that the brunette was off with Charlie close on her heels._

_(Meanwhile)_

_"Shit! is that?" sawyer uttered while his gaze was fixed on the puddle now on the floor._

_"Oh god sawyer it's coming" Claire managed to get out because the pain was so intense now that she could barely breathe herself. Sawyer on the other hand still had no idea as to what he was meant to do from here on, but whether he liked or not, he was gonna have to deliver this baby. So with that he looked around for a suitable and comfortable place where he could lay her down, and suddenly his eyes caught sight of a small patch of soft grass which was situated under a shady tree, and with that he took Claire by surprise when he lifted her effortlessly up into the air and into his arms._

_"Sawyer what are you…" she managed to get out but was cut off when her gaze travelled to where he was taking her and with that she went back to focusing on controlling the pain. When they stopped he gently lowered her onto the patch of grass and made sure that she had found a comfortable position before the baby arrived. With that done he slowly got up and knelt in front of her legs, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to witness and when he did, he nearly passed out completely, but luckily Claire's voice had managed to keep him conscious and very alert as with each scream that was now being let out. So with that he closed his eyes for a few seconds and then braced himself for what was about to happen._

_"Okay mama when I tell you to push, push okay" sawyer instructed while trying to get some sort of agreement from Claire and when all he got was a weak nod in response, he proceeded with trying to see if he could see the baby's head yet._

_"Okay push" sawyer declared relatively loudly and clearly and in response Claire just squished her face in pain and then let out a breath she had been holding and lucky for her, sawyer could now see the hint of a little mop of hair showing itself to him and the world, and with that he instructed for her to push again, and three pushes later and the air was not only filled with Claire's screams but of a little baby's as well._

_"A boy" sawyer declared in genuine amazement of what he had just done and witnessed and with that said he let out a little laugh when the baby immediately grasped hold of his finger and popped it into his little mouth._

_"Well I think he's hungry mama" sawyer said knowing that there was a reason the little guy was frantically sucking on his finger and then applying more pressure when nothing came out. So with that he ushered the baby into Claire's waiting arms and once the baby was in her arms, she just broke down completely, but not in happiness. However sawyer didn't know and was just about to get up when he was suddenly stopped by Claire saying something._

_"I didn't wanna keep him" Claire confessed making sawyer knit his eyebrows in confusion and then crouch down next to her again. The whole time he kept telling himself that he shouldn't really get invested in something like this, but there was just a sense of loneliness present within her voice, a loneliness that he could somehow relate to experiencing himself, so with that he shut off the voices in his head and listened to what she was gonna tell him._

_"That was the reason I was on the plane. I was gonna give it up for adoption." she tearfully continued to confess while clutching her baby even closer to her, afraid that he might be taken away from her any minute. In response to her confession, sawyer couldn't seem to respond in any way because in some ways he had experienced the very same thing when he was a kid. Thinking that he too was a mistake, that he wasn't wanted and now witnessing it nearly happen again to someone so small and innocent, he felt rage burn within him at first at the very thought, but he was soon calmed down once he gazed into Claire's confused crystal blue eyes, wondering just what he was thinking and he was about to verbally express it when suddenly they were joined by the presence of two more people who were still trying to take in the scene in front of them. However with seeing this, sawyer stood and straightened himself up again and then put on the brave façade that most of the people around here saw everyday and before Claire could even thank him, he waved his hand in the air and said "don't worry about it" and with that he was off, not before being warily glared at by Charlie who in some ways was clearly signalling for him to back off._

_(End of flashback)_

Now two weeks later and he was actually starting to get along with some people now, especially Claire who hung out with him quite a bit and always entrusted him with babysitter duty, seeing as he was the only person on the island who could keep the little tiger quiet. Although not everyone seemed to have gotten over their hatred over the southerner as from a few feet away he was being constantly watched with seething eyes, by a man who was thinking of the perfect way to get this man out of his way.

**Hey guys there it is. So what do you think? Please R&R and let me know. Thanks ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

Hey guys it's me and I'm putting this up mainly because I'm having second thoughts as to whether I should continue any further, because i can see that not many of you guys like this fic. Now I wanna thank Sassy Lostie, Ella Jullian and to all of you guys who have taken the time to check out this story, you guys are the best, but I still don't know whether I should continue with this story any further.

Russ


	4. Chapter 3  continuation

Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Okay first off I wanna thank Sassy Lostie, Ella Jullian, lostlvr, A Jedi's angel, beatkechicksteph, anythingfornow, supersolanea and to all my readers. All of you guys are truly awesome to believe in this fic as much as I still do and without further interruption here it is and I hope you'll like it. **

Enjoy

For a change the rest of the day had gone considerably well for him, except for the usual glares he had gotten from Charlie for constantly hanging out with "turnip head" as Charlie so nicknamed the little guy. Apart from that though things seemed to be looking up for the better. The boat they had been working on now, was nearly done and ready to set sail as soon as possible so with that in mind he just sat back and basked in the peace and quiet of the calming sea spread out in front of him. However that very sense of contentment and peace was short lived when he was suddenly interrupted by a commotion that was occuring not so far off along the beach. At first he just thought of sitting back and letting their good old leader handle it just like he always did, but upon looking at the scene once again and hearing his name being mentioned in an accusing manner, he immediately shot down there in lightening speed with a sleeping baby tucked carefully in his arms.

When he got to the crowd of people who were now circled around a very ill and pained Michael, he couldn't make head no tails of what exactly happened, but the fact that all eyes were now on him in an accusing manner, made him suddenly think that this wasn't gonna lead anywhere good. So with that he braced himself by firstly handing over the baby to a now very weary Claire, he now noted surprisingly and when that was done, he assumed his right spot to prepare himself for the blame he knew he about to receive.

"What so you aren't going to say anything" Charlie threw at the southerner in an accusing manner while standing next to Claire who just hung her head in shame, not even willing herself to look at the person she had befriended and trusted over these past few weeks. She knew that this was to be expected from him, but she just couldn't help it. She desperately wanted to find out why he was like this, so carefree and emotionless in some ways, even to her.

"Great so you people think that I had somethin to do with this" he growled out while pointing to the half conscious figure now laying on the floor in nothing but pain.

"Well we have narrowed our bloody suspect list down to one mate" Charlie threw back while making the daring move of walking up towards the direction of the now fuming man who was literally digging his fingernails into his palms to stop himself from making things any worse than they already were.

"I didn't do this" sawyer uttered, his voice dangerously low but still clear enough for everyone to hear around him.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter because your off the raft" michael managed to get out while wincing in pain of the poison's effect.

"Come again" sawyer asked while pushing his way past charlie to inch himself closer to the man lying on the floor.

"YOUR OFF THE RAFT" michael replied, this time his voice more loud and clear, showing the southerner that he was completely serious about this, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna back down, not this time.

Claire on the other hand gradually willed herself to finally meet his form and she too could see the inner rage that he was so desperately trying to hold back, but behind that she could also see the obvious betrayal he was feeling over being continuously accused of every little thing that happened around here and with that sense of knowing she suddenly took it upon herself to step forward before things would get out of hand.

"Okay that's enough. There's no use of pointing fingers when there still isn't proper evidence to prove that he could have done this in the first place." Claire explained to Charlie and the group, not only surprising them, but also the man standing behind her, looking at her form with nothing but confusion but within that he also felt gratitude for possibly the one person who thought otherwise of him.

"How do you know that Claire?" Charlie stressed while attempting to reach out to her but in response she just gave him a look and then went on with what she wanted to say, what she knew she had to say to exonerate him once and for all from the constant accusations.

"Who are we to judge around here. We are all just as guilty as the next person. So why should he be treated or be perceived in a different way." she announced loudly to the group with nothing but determination and meaning in her heart and in return the crowd just started muttering to themselves and during that time Claire managed to briefly glance at the now shocked southerner who literally had nothing to say in response because he was just too amazed and taken aback by what was happening here. So with that she just offered him a comforting and friendly smile to help ease some of that uncertainty and with that she turned her gaze back to the group to see if anyone around here disagreed with her, well apart from Charlie who was literally digging a hole into sawyer now with his piercing eyes, and much to his dismay it didn't go unnoticed by Claire in the slightest who in response was a little annoyed with the kind of childish way he was now behaving in, but in the end she decided to let it go and just focus on the matter at hand and to her good luck the survivors backed off gradually and wordlessly walked off to their tents, leaving only Jack and Kate who were tending to Michael, and Walt, Charlie, Sawyer and her left standing in the same spot looking over the man still lying on the floor.

"Is he going to be okay?" Claire asked out of instinct while giving sawyer the time to slip away so he could have some time to himself because having someone showing him this kind of gratitude and consideration was very new and unheard of for him, and a part of him was a tad bit freaked out as well. Freaked out at thinking just how much Claire cared for him and where it possibly transcended friendship. _Did she possibly think of me in that way?_ He asked himself as he quickly made his way to his shelter. He knew that over the past two weeks they had been hanging out with each other a lot and during that time he had also grown secretly attached to the baby as well, a little too attached, he now thought with a hint of regret now present in his heart. _Man I need a cigarette,_ he said to himself and with that he retreated into the darkness of his tent to go through his secret stash which he kept buried directly underneath his makeshift bed.

Although as he attempted to begin his search, he was now stopped in his tracks by a voice now calling out for him from outside his tent and much to his dismay it was none other than the one person he was now planning to avoid from now on for the most obvious reason.

"Can I come in?" the feminine voice softly asked again and for a few more minutes he contemplated on whether he should, but in the end he decided to face her because he didn't want to seem ungrateful for what she had done for him today, after all _they were just friends_ he kept on reminding himself with all the determination he could muster within him. So with that he slowly walked forward to lift the tarp of his tent and once he did, he was met with a very shy and slightly confused Claire who was still wondering why he had disappeared so suddenly after what had happened.

"Is everything okay?" Claire asked while attempting to reach out for him, but much to her surprise he pulled away slowly and politely and opted to just cross his arms over his chest and give her a nod in return to help ease some of the worry which was still lingering along with her confused expression which didn't seem to subside in the slightest, instead it grew into that of worry and concern when he just offered her a simple goodnight and then wordlessly retreated into his tent for the night, leaving her standing out there alone and cold, but it wasn't from the breeze coming off the waves of the horizon, it was something a lot more deeper.

**Hey guys there it is and don't worry because this is just the start of the angst that will ensue as a result of this awkwardness. So what do you think guys?**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back with another update that should see a new triangle forming, and it may not be the one you think it is. I won't say anymore just enjoy, hehe. Also a big thankyou to the lovely people who read and reviewed. You are all awesome and please keep them comin ;)**

Enjoy

For the first time in his life in a long while he genuinely cared for someone. Someone other than himself and that wasn't the only thing that bothered him the most. What was also bothering him was the unidentifiable form now lurking at the foot of his bed. At first he thought about ignoring it, labelling it to being nothing but an illusion due to the stress of working on the boat for most hours of the day, but as he laid down on his makeshift bed again, the form decided to become more daring in return. Firstly by moving further within the expanse of his tent and then pulling the tarp off completely much to his annoyance, now leaving him sitting there looking like an idiot, while a few of the other survivors who were now awake, were trying to cover up the smiles on their faces. Much to their relief he never took the time to pay attention to his audience, because he was too consumed with fury over what had been done to him. So with that he grabbed hold of the branch he had constantly kept by the side of his makeshift bed, and ran after the form who was the cause of this unwanted disruption.

"What happened?" Claire asked coming out of her tent , being alerted right away to the sounds of someone in genuine distress, a voice she found extremely familiar, and her suspicions were soon answered when Kate simply mentioned his name and declared that she was going to check on him and see if he was okay.

"C'mon Claire come back to bed" Charlie asked while offering his hand out to her, making Claire look upon him in a ridiculous manner. He knew that they weren't together or anything and just to make sure, Claire had made it fairly clear to him especially in the way that she acted around him, but he still couldn't help by feeling that he might even loose her as friend as well to the "Stinking Southerner" as he so often addressed Sawyer to the people he had talked to.

"Claire, Claire are you okay?" Charlie inquired while trying to snap her out of her intent gaze on the dark and endless jungle. The same one Sawyer was surely lost within at the moment. She knew that he was perfectly capable of handling himself within a jungle where many unknown things lurked, but she couldn't help but feel worried for what could have caused this in the first place. So with that she made a sudden decision with herself because she felt that she owed him, in more ways than one.

"Claire where are you…" Charlie managed to get out before she went back into her tent to pack up a few supplies for the long trek she was about to make, alone. Charlie walked into her tent and surmised what she was about to do right away and with that he bent down to her level, took hold of her shoulders fairly tightly, in an attempt to get through to her ridiculous decision upon attempting to trek alone.

"Charlie let me go" Claire stressed while trying her hardest to break free from his possessive grip.

"Please don't do this" the man pleaded off her, trying his best efforts to show her through his gaze that he would worry if she did venture in alone. However she was adamant on her decision, so with that she managed to finally break free from his grasp and make the move to walk out her tent while now carrying her backpack full of supplies, not before she leaned down into Aaron's crib and spoke softly to his sleeping form, telling him that she loved him and that she would be back before he knew it and when she was done, she just looked at Charlie's slouching form and when she got nothing in return, she just walked up to him and grasped hold of his hand and in return he just lifted his sad gaze to meet hers and all she could do in response was give him a reassuring nod and a smile, and also ask him to take care of Aaron while she was gone, and when he offered her a slight smile in return, she just leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek as a thank you. However he still couldn't stop the chills that ran along the expanse of his spine. A feeling he felt was so fitting and right when he was with her.

"I'll see you later Charlie" Claire softly uttered and the very next minute she was off on her mission to save her friend, however not everyone felt the same way about this supposed friendship she shared with the southerner, Charlie now sadly realized as he watched her walk away from him and into the jungle.

(Meanwhile)

He had been roaming around aimlessly through the jungle, but he came up with nothing in return. However as he continued to walk further into the jungle, he could now hear a distant shuffling, and at first he just labelled it down to the breeze he felt against his bare chest, the only feeling of relief he felt within the humid air that washed through the jungle in waves.

Ten minutes later and the shuffling behind him started to get more louder and closer and as he decided to turn within that very moment, he collided with something or someone, he observed now upon the human like structure of the form.

"What the hell are you doing out here Freckles?" he managed to get out before she beat him to the chase with asking him the very same question.

"You wouldn't understand, believe me" Sawyer replied and with that he made the move to continue on with his journey, but he was stopped by the brunette and forced to turn around as a result, now seeing a concerned look dominating her features.

"Try me" Kate replied with all seriousness, speaking from the experience of witnessing many weird things in her life. Some of which she had witnessed within this very jungle herself.

"What did you see?" Kate asked again upon walking closer to him so that he could hopefully tell her what he did see, and what was bothering him as well, because like her, there had to be a logical reason for seeing these things. However he failed to ease her suspicions in any way and with that he wordlessly walked off. Leaving her alone, confused and quite hurt at the fact that he was so obviously broken, that he couldn't even confide in anyone to reveal his deep dark secrets. However that sense of loneliness she was experiencing at the moment was soon filled with an additional shuffling behind her.

"Who's there?" she called out while preparing herself for what was yet to be uncovered before her, and it wasn't long before she was suddenly graced with a presence she never thought she would see, especially here at this hour of the night.

"Claire what are you doing here?" Kate asked the slightly panting blonde. Halfway through her journey into the dense jungle and after hearing noises she had no explanation for, she started to think that maybe this was a bad idea after all. However the one thing that made her continue, was him. Over the past few weeks she had believed that they had become really good friends, and with forming that friendship, a sense of trust developed as a result. A trust that started to grow from a physical level to a more emotional one, _or was it just her,_ she wondered. _Am I thinking too far ahead? Will my concern for him scare him away completely?_ She kept asking herself, feeling nothing but fear now present within her heart.

"Claire" Kate asked again, snapping the blonde out of her thoughts once again.

"Which way did he go?" Claire simply asked in return, making the person opposite her knit their eyebrows in confusion and then suddenly realize what, or who they were on about, she immediately surmised.

"Why don't you go back and I'll go on ahead to check on him" Kate offered, but much to her bad luck it didn't seem to change the blonde woman's firm decision to not go back, not until he was with her. So with that she made the move to continue on her journey, now ignoring whatever the brunette had to say.

"Claire why are you doing this?" Kate asked the woman in front of her, stopping her in her tracks and making her turn around to look on ridiculously at the person.

"Why do you think I'm doing it Kate. I'm doing it because no one else would." she replied, her tone now dripping with annoyance at the way these people still continued to treat and see this man whom she cared for more than anyone would have estimated, including the man she hsared this concern for.

"Claire it's not safe, you sho…" the brunette managed to get out before they were both startled by a shrieking howl coming a few feet away from where they were standing at the moment, and with that they both wordlessly ran off in the same direction. Each sharing their worry for the same man.

**Hey guys there it is so far and I know that there wasn't that much Sawyer and Claire interaction within this chapter, but I want this to develop gradually. So I hope you guys will stick around for that and also hopefully review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks ;)**


End file.
